exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Omen Harumageddon
Omen Harumageddon is an alternate Hina Harumageddon from a desolate Timeline. Story Desolate Past Omen's life mirrors Hina's own, up to her first confrontation with Ruine Harumageddon. There, Sienasis blood mixed with Ruine's influence, as well as the emergence of the Blight, caused Omen to become berserk and lash out, destroying most of the world in a desperate, mindless action. This was until a surviving Dokuta de Courssombre managed to reach her mind and calm her down. Dokuta then turned Omen into a Vampire, as to allow her to control her innermost corruption. Seeking to prevent such a Timeline from happening, Omen thus went back in time, helping Kieran Tuule and this timeline's Hina with putting an end to Ruine's scheming. Afterwards, Omen took Ruine's place as the lead Grim Reaper. There, Omen eventually crossed the path of Raziel Tenkuro, the first Reaper, and became romantically involved with him. The pair repaired Purgatory together then settled there, with Omen protecting Raziel, who healed her in turn. They eventually had a Future Child, Umabel Tenkuro, and were joined by Noire, a young woman who devoted herself to Omen and Raziel. Distant Summons Omen was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Capricorn due to Biohazard's interference. There, she played a minor role by supporting an alliance of Servants, despite being at first mistaken for the war's instigator. She participated to the final confrontation against Biohazard, helping with defeating her, and was transported home afterwards. Appearance Omen usually appeared as a young light-brown-haired girl with green eyes, dressed in small black clothing reminiscing of a witch. When fighting, she displayed a more adult - but similar - appearance, representing what she would look like if not for the Blight stunting her growth. After being healed by Raziel, she now constantly displays that form. Personality Omen's personality mirrors Hina's, with most of her emotions concealed behind a grim facade, due to fear of her own powers and destructive capacities. Omen is much less impulsive than Hina, and possesses a sense of calm and calculation her original self seldom displays. Due to living with Raziel, she also has developed a slightly more sophisticated, artistic and serious style, but still has the mischievous and fun-loving behavior associated with Hina. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Omen is extremely strong, swift and resilient, reinforced by various corrupting ailments and forbidden strength. She was deemed a planetary threats even before becoming a Reaper. * Weapon Mastery: Omen masters several weapons, but her signature weapons are Naru and Numa, power-amplifying pistols, and she now wields Thanatos. * Reaper Authority: As the Grim Reaper, Omen can manipulate Souls at will and wields Thanatos at full power. * Akashic Master: Her existence being comprised of twice-derived Hourai, it comes to no surprise that Omen possesses tremendous reality-warping abilities, although it took Raziel's purification abilities to allow her to use them. * Corruption Mastery: Omen has access to various abilities born from corruption, both from Blight and Vampiric blood, allowing her to be a fierce fighter. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Capricorn, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide predominantly features her. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Omen of Capricorn. Trivia * Omen is an anagram - a palindrome, even - of Nemo, Hina's original name, and means "presage". Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Interra Category:Harumageddon Category:Reaper Category:Purgatory Category:Divine Servant